


Monthly Dose Of Boys Love With Levi-kun

by Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-Kun crossover, Multi, Rated Explicit for later chapters, Slow Updates, Tags will be added as the fic progresses, fanboy!eren, mangaka!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren met Levi at the beginning of the school year and developed a crush towards him, months later Eren decides to confess his feelings for Levi and to ask him to go out with him, only for him to find out that Levi is the most popular and his favorite boys love manga artist, and that despite his works being ones of the most romantic and heartfelt ones out there Levi is extremely dense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monthly Dose Of Boys Love With Levi-kun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mastia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastia/gifts).



> Request by my friend Mastia.tumblr.com on Tumblr. She asked me to make a Riren fic of the anime Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun, basically a crossover with a few alterations here and there when I asked her how exactly she wanted it.

Heading to the classroom after having sent a letter to the person he wishes to talk to, Eren can't help but feel a mix of excitement and nervousness. Today he will definetely do it. Standing infront of the closed classroom door Eren takes a deep breath and slowly exhales it in an attempt to calm his nerves. He places his hand on the handle and after a second of hesistation he opens the door, finding his target standing by the window back to the door, looking out towards the student filled fields seeming to be observing something.

He enters the room, closing the door behind him and heads towards the figure that doesn't seem to have noticed his arrival yet. He takes a deep break once again, steeling his resolve.

 

''L- Levi.'' Eren stutters.

Levi turns around, facing Eren. ''You--'' Eren cuts him off.

 

''I L-'' He pauses, mind going black. He takes another deep breath, closes his eyes and shouts ''I'm a really big fan of yours!!!''

A few minutes of silence pass with Levi looking at Eren and Eren looking at the floor.

''Ah.'' Eren looks up upon hearing the sound, seeing Levi look as if he has figured something out. Levi turns towards his desk and starts going through his bag. He takes out what looks like a frame, along with a black marker, writes something on it and hands it to Eren.

Eren looks at the object that had been handed to him eyes widening and face paling.

 

In his hands currently resides an autograph. He stares at it some more, hoping his eyes were deceiving him. _Indeed I did say I was a fan but this..._

 

''Um... Levi...'' Eren starts but gets cut off by Levi. What Levi says has Erens jaw almost dropping to the floor.

 

''Do you want to come to my apartment?''

 

''Eh?''

 

''Do you want to come to my apartment?'' Levi repeats.

 

**....**

 

''Take your shoes off by the door, the living room is that way.'' Levi says.

 

Eren does as Levi says, takes off his shoes and places them in the enterance by the door and then heads in the direction Levi pointed him in.

 

''Would you like something to drink?'' Levi asks, Eren nods in response. ''Tea, coffee or juice?''

 

''Tea please. Thank you'' Eren replies smiling. Levi gives him a nod signifying that he heard him then heads to the kitchen. Eren sits on one of the sofas and waits for Levi. A few minutes later Levi walks back to the livingroom with two cups of tea and a plate of chocolate cake on a tray. He sets the tray on the coffee table and sits right next to Eren on the sofa. He takes one of the cups and a plate of cake and places them infront of Eren.

Eren takes the cup with a murmured 'thank you' and takes a sip,

The tea tasted like heaven on his tongue making him let out a small moan. Reliesing what kind of sound came out of his mouth, the set the cup back on the table then he slapped a hand over his lips, blushing furiously. In the next instant he felt a cold hand on the hand covering his mouth, moving his hand away while another hand started creeping up his thigh. His eyes widened and he turned to look at Levi.

Levi moved forward, rising his hand from Erens thigh to his shoulder and pushed him down on the sofa and moved his leg between Erens thighs, leaning over him. Face getting closer to his-

His fantasies ended with a start upon having fingers snapped infront of his face, he looked down to see Levi looking at him expectantly.

 

Eren blushed ''Ok.'' he replied to Levis invitation. Levi nodded and brushed past Eren heading out of the classroom and towards the lockers. He put on his outdoor shoes, closed the locker then followed Levi as he left the school and started heading towards his apartment.


End file.
